


Too Hot

by Sinistretoile



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fucking, POV First Person, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Reading, Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-07-28 08:23:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7632385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom comes home to find his love naked, reading in bed because it's just too hot to do anything. She proves to be a distraction from doing anything else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The hottest week of the year in the hottest month of the year, that’s when I decided to visit Tom on location. Of course, I packed plenty of shorts and cute tees and tanks, along with sundresses. But he was filming all day and I’ll be damned if I’d lay in this room with just the ceiling fan and the air conditioning trying in vain to keep out the record high temps with a stitch on.  
And that’s how he found me when he walked in. I heard the door open and hiss shut. I heard his sigh at the difference between outside and in. He must have kicked off his shoes because I didn’t hear him after that. I felt him, watching me from the doorway. I paused in my reading and glanced over my shoulder.  
“Hey, baby.”  
He smiled. “Well aren’t you a pretty picture?”  
I returned the smile, keeping my place in my book with my thumb as I rolled onto my side to see him better. “Why thank you, Mr. Hiddleston.”  
“You’re welcome, Mrs. Hiddleston.” I air-kissed him then rolled back onto my belly and started reading again. “Come on and get dressed and we’ll go out to dinner.”  
I didn’t even turn around. “How about no? It’s so fucking hot. I just want to lay here.”  
“You have to eat.” He sat down on the bed, trailing his fingertips along my spine. “Though you make a delicious vision, I can’t eat you.” I looked up at him, smirking with an eyebrow raised. “Oh you little minx.” He leaned down and took my lips. I closed my eyes and sighed, giving myself over to the kiss and was reminded again why I loved this man.  
“Order in. Strip and lay here with me. We can read and relax. It’s just too hot.”  
He sighed but was smiling. “Alright, darling.” He leaned down and kissed my shoulder. “What should we order?”  
I leaned back a bit and pulled him closer by his shirt. “Hm, something spicy and hot.”  
“I thought you were already hot.” He kissed my throat, urging me further onto my back. “And you are so very hot, baby.” He kissed further down my chest.  
“Thai…let’s have Thai.”  
He hummed against the curve of my breast, kissing lower. His teeth scraped my pebbled bud. “Red curry, Thai hot?”  
“You know me so well.” He nudged his fingers between my legs. I parted them enough to give his hand some room. “I thought you were hungry, Tom.”  
“Oh I am…positively starving.” He pressed firmly against my clit. I jerked at the jolt of pleasure. “But you can’t expect to display yourself like this to me and not have me want a taste.” He leaned up and pulled his shirt up his back. I helped him off with it the rest of the way. His lips and teeth found my other nipple as he moved over me. His knees nudged my thighs apart. He kissed down my center to my mound.  
His right hand joined his left. “Darling, what are you reading? You’re practically drenched.”  
“Some dirty fairy tales.”  
“Yours or others?” I laughed.  
“Others.” He hummed. Then his fingers were pumping lazily in and out of me and his tongue was dancing circles around my clit. I spread my legs wider, my hips dancing to his ministrations. He hooked his arms around the bend of my hip and thigh and pulled me harder against him. “Jesus fucking Christ…” My body undulated on the bed, more sweat slicking my skin.  
The bastard chuckled against my clit then proceeded to lick me until I was panting, on the verge of cumming. His fingers fucked me slow and deep. I reached up for the headboard and down for his hair as the orgasm tore through me. My keen brought a smile to his face as he propped himself up on his elbows, looking up at me from between my legs.  
My belly dropped at the sight. He wiped his mouth and chin with one large hand. “Easy on the hair, baby. I haven’t got much left.”  
I bumped him with my thigh. “It’s all good. I’ll just shine that bald head with my pussy.” He burst out laughing and lost his balance, falling backward off the bed. I joined in but crawled to the edge to check on him. “Are you alright?”  
I screamed as he popped up and pulled me off the bed on top of him. “I’m fine.” We grinned at each other for a long time. “I love you.”  
“I love you.” I pushed up on either side of his head. “Now feed me.”  
“Will do, darling.” He swatted my ass as I climbed back on the bed.  
“Cheeky.” He blew me a kiss as he left the room.

Good on his word, after we ate, he stripped down and joined me on the bed. He’d started to feel the miserable, humid heat now that he’d been acclimated to the room. The front desk said that the coolers were working as hard as they could but with such a large hotel and record high temperatures, it just wasn’t cutting it.  
He sat with his back against the wall, reading over his script. I lay across the bed, swinging my legs back and forth. The ruffling of paper preceded the heavy thump of the script onto the floor. His hand skimmed up my leg then over my ass. He lay down beside me before his lips pressed to my shoulder.  
“What are you reading, darling?”  
“The Marlowe Papers.”  
“It must be good. You haven’t looked away from it since we came in here.”  
I smiled. “Needing attention, tiger?” I tucked my face into my shoulder as I looked at him. His palm never stopped moving over and back across my ass.  
“Maybe. Your legs were distracting me.” He curled his fingers and moved the backs of them up my spine. “Did you know your ass moves in these cute little increments with every swing? And your thighs part just a bit.” He licked his lips. “I knew I couldn’t get any work done when all I can think about is shoving my tongue in your cunt again.”  
I bit my bottom lip, rolling onto my side. “I’m sorry I’m so distracting. Can I make it up to you?” I trailed my hand down his bare chest then moved to rest it on his hip.  
“Definitely.” I scooted down the bed until his hard cock was in my face. I felt his belly tense under the hand that rested on it. I started at his hip, open mouth kissing and nibbling his iliac furrow and vein that I adored so very much. He stayed on his side as I went to work with mouth and hand on his cock, stroking him with licks and sucks and squeezes.  
His moans went right through me. I hollowed my cheeks as I sucked on him harder, picking up speed. I reached between my legs to rub my clit. What can I say? I love giving my husband head. His hips rocked back and forth, pushing him just a bit further each time I came down on him.  
“Stop, baby.” I looked up at him, his cock in my hand, and licked my lips. He whimpered, his eyes glazed with lust and need. “On your belly.”  
“Yes, Tom.” I rolled onto my belly, giving into the urge to stretch like cat.  
He nodded to the book. “Keep reading.” I scooted up the bed and opened the book to my place. He nudged my legs open from behind. Spread like a frog, I lifted my hips, my eye slipping closed as he drew his tongue in a line up my slit. His fingers teased my clit. I lifted my ass higher and received a light smack. “Out loud, baby. Read.”  
He settled between my legs as I began to read out loud where I’d left off. My breath hitched, causing my words to stutter, at the brushing tease of the head of his cock against me. I lifted again like a cat in heat. His dark chuckle twisted in my belly and I wanted to scream at him to just fuck me already. My words cut off in a moan. I wasn’t able to speak again until he’d pushed all the way inside me.  
The words lost their meaning as he began to move. His grip on my hips pulled me back as he thrust forward. I had no idea what I was reading, the words became a blur. I shoved the book onto the floor and grabbed the headboard. I pushed back against him as he surged forward.  
“That’s a girl.”  
“Yes, Tom.”  
“My good girl.”  
“Yes, Tom.”  
Our bodies moved together in their rhythm. His hands changed their grip. From my hips to my thighs, to my breasts, to my shoulders. He wound my hair in his hand and pulled hard, bowing my back. My deep throaty moans encouraged him. His body covered mine and we moved together. He locked our hands together on the headboard.  
The feel of his muscles contracting sent my nerves spinning. “Are you close?” I whimpered. “I want you to cum for me.”  
“Yes, Tom.”  
“Cum for me, baby.” His hand wrapped around my throat, turning my head just a bit so he could press his face against my cheek. I slipped my hand between my legs and rubbed my clit. His teeth scraped my jawline. I didn’t care how loud I got. I didn’t care if the room next door complained.  
“Oh god! Fuck! Tom!” My world went white. His deep groan in my ear made me shudder. His cock pulsed inside me. We pushed against either for a moment longer them collapsed on the bed. Despite the heat, he wrapped himself around me. I cuddled against him, lulled to sleep by the heat and our lovemaking.


	2. Chapter 2

Long after we’d fallen asleep, I woke up coughing. Grumbling about my asthma, I flailed under Tom’s long limbs and the sheet that tangled about my sweaty legs. In the dark, I fumbled for my inhaler than should have been on the vanity. The clatter as I knocked things over in the dark roused my sleeping giant.  
“Darling? Everything alright?”  
“It’s too fucking hot in here. I can’t breathe.”  
He sat up. “Where’s your inhaler?”  
“Somewhere over here and I can’t fucking find it.”  
“Calm down, baby. We’ll get it.” He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and turned on the light. There it was right by my hand. I hit it, breathing in deep of the compressed steroid stimulant. Tom’s hand rubbed up and down my back. “Better?” I nodded. I took a second puff before climbing back into bed. I set the inhaler on the nightstand in case I needed a third dose.  
“It’s so oppressively hot in here.”  
“I know, darling. We can’t help physics and nature though.”  
I rolled onto my side to face him. “Stop being so sensible.”  
He grinned. “I can’t. It’s in my nature.” He kissed me, trailing his fingers down my arm. “You’re still a bit wheezy. You should take another puff.” I nodded. My chest was loosening up but still felt tight. I lay flat on my back after the third one, watching the ceiling fan go round.  
“You should turn off the light and try to get some sleep, honey.”  
“Not until I know you’re alright.” He scooted closer. I wanted to be grumpy and tell him to back off, but I knew he was only trying to help.  
“It’s just so hot.”  
“Perhaps a cool shower would help?”  
“Only if you join me.” I turned to smirk at him.  
“Ho, ho, my darling, I think you just want to see me all wet.”  
“It is to die for.” I rolled over onto my side to face him. “Would you join me? It might help us both relax.”  
The backs of his fingers caressed my cheek. “Of course, baby.” Moments later, we stood under the tepid spray. It rinsed the sweat and sex from our skin. Our hands wandered. I loved just touching him. He apparently felt the same.  
He swept me up into his arms and carried me to the bed. Neither of us cared that we were both dripping wet. I knew what he was doing. My darling gentleman love was trying to keep me cool for as long as possible. It didn’t work for long. We managed short sleep in each other’s arms before I woke up yet again, uncomfortable and sweating.  
I tossed and turned but couldn’t get comfortable to go back to sleep. His arm locked around my waist and pulled me against him. “Will you please lay still?”  
“I can’t help it. It’s just so hot.”  
“I know, my dear. I can’t help it.” He pressed his face into my neck. His hot breath, normally arousing and a trigger for me, especially on my neck, just felt annoying and well, hot. I wriggled in his grasp.  
“Bunny.”  
“I’m sorry, Tom. It’s just so hot.”  
He pushed me onto my back. “I’ll show you hot.” His mouth claimed mine in a hot, sticky kiss that took my breath away for entirely different reasons. The delicious press of his body against mine made my belly flip, in spite of the heat. He swiveled his hips to tease his growing length along my slit. He gave my neck a good bite and was gone.  
I looked up at him with hooded eyes to where he knelt between my legs. He grabbed my thighs near the bend of my hip and impaled me on his cock. He teased his length slowly out then jerked my hips back to his, slamming all the way in. My toes curled as my feet dangled helplessly. Each thrust drove me higher and higher.  
His jaw set and his nostrils flared where he fought for control. His fingers dug into my thighs. I writhed on the bed, so close to cumming but not close enough. His grip tightened and I felt him pulse within me. He licked his lips and bit his bottom one.  
“I can’t hold out much longer.”  
“Ok, baby.” I licked my fingers began to rub my clit rapidly up and down. It didn’t take long. Pleasure shot through my spine. I shouted and gripped the sheets as it tore through me. He grunted and held our bodies tightly together.  
Tom collapsed onto the bed. “Now can we please go to sleep?” I hummed in agreement. I cuddled against his chest, his arm circling me tightly. My eyes slipped shut as his lips brushed sleepily against my forehead. The air vent gave a rumble then a blast of cool air shot into the room.


End file.
